A vehicle headlamp system is known which employs an array of a plurality of light emitting elements (for example, light emitting diodes) as a light source. In this vehicle headlamp system, an illuminating range that is defined as a light distribution pattern that is formed by light emitted from all the light sources is divided into a plurality of partial areas, and at least one of plurality of the light emitting elements is allocated to each of the partial areas. Then, at least one of the plurality of partial areas that make up the illuminating range can selectively be put in an illuminated state or a non-illuminated state by controlling the light emitting elements to be turned on or off independently (refer to Japan Patent Publication No. 2009-218155, for example).